Marrying A Stranger
by therealchamps
Summary: A neurologist meets a handsome stranger. But once she finds out he's keeping something, will she still want to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone. This is all fiction.

This chapter is just a little backstory on the two different families. Don't worry. The main couple will be featured in chapter 2.

Vince McMahon is known around the world to be one of the most ruthless "businessmen" in the state of Florida. He handles most of his business on the illegal side of things, but has never once been caught.

McMahon Enterprises deals with illegal drug and gun trafficking. For decades, Miami Metro has tried to put together enough evidence to finally put the McMahon family behind bars. But every time they even come close, somehow a witness would disappear or evidence would come up missing.

Vince has taken pride in always escaping the cops. Reason being is he hates the Lieutenant who has been appointed to Miami Metro. His name is Steve Austin. The McMahon and Austin families use to be really close. Their relationship can be traced all the way back to the early 1900's.

Vince and Steve actually grew up with each other, with some people thinking they were brothers rather than friends. While in high school during their senior year, Vince met the love of his life Linda. Linda had just moved to Florida with her parents that summer before school started again. Vince and Steve would just date and sleep with any women that walk by them. But after Steve started dating Debra, the head cheerleader, Vince never thought he would meet someone. But that day when Linda walked in their 1st class, Vince's life changed forever.

"Awwww. Is little Vinny in love?"

"Shut up Steve."

"Yes, please shut up and do your homework before you fail another class."

Vince would always laugh at the way Debra would talk to Steve. But she had every right. For some reason, Steve liked to either be late for class; of if he even did show up, he would just fall asleep. People were surprised that Steve became a senior and not still be a freshman.

"Fine whatever. But Vince, you cannot tell me that you didn't feel the world stop when the new girl walked in."

"If you like her Vince, you should go talk to her."

"Guys, please. I don't even know the girl."

"Well just go talk to her. Trust me, she won't know you like her unless you tell her."

"Since when have you been known as Ms. Matchmaker?"

"Since mind your own business."

"You're not going to talk to me like this forever Deb."

"Yes she is. Deb runs you Steve. Be honest with yourself." Steve just rolled his eyes.

"You know it Vince. But seriously, just go talk to her."

"Alright, alright. I will after class. Unlike Steve, I actually want to pass and graduate."

As soon as Steve was about to have a comeback, the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. Let's start our day by reading the 1st chapter in our textbook." And of course this was Steve's chance to get some shut eye.

Before everyone knew it, class was over and it was time to get ready for 2nd period.

Vince and Deb said Steve better be lucky he has classes with the both of them, or otherwise, he would be late for every class. Vince looked up and saw the new girl heading out, so he said goodbye to Debra, while she was trying to wake Steve up.

He approached her while she was going to her locker. Never being the nervous type, Vince couldn't understand how he could be speechless.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm good. I'm Vince." He held out his hand for her to shake. Not realizing it was sweaty.

"Hi, I'm Linda. Nice to meet you." Linda chuckled at how Vince was acting.

"So, did you just move here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yea. Just this past summer actually."

"Oh that's great. Well listen if you need someone to show you around or anything, I'm your man."

Linda was standing there contemplating, and finally nodded her head.

"Cool. So how about I walk you to your classes and we can get to know each other better?"

"Can I assume that you're not nervous anymore to talk to me?"

Vince looked a little shocked to say the least. "Um, what are you talking about? I'm never nervous."

"In case you didn't notice, I was sitting by you and your friends in class. I could hear everything you guys were talking about. Not very good whisperers."

To say Vince was speechless and shocked would be an understatement. He smiled and said, "Well I guess it's no secret that I think you're very beautiful."

"Very smooth." The bell ringed signaling everyone that class is about to start again.

"So, my lady, how about we head to class and you can tell me how much else you heard from our conversation."

"Sounds like a plan."

By the time school ended that day, you would've thought Vince and Linda had been a couple for years. Linda got along with Steve and Debra really great. She even decided to be a cheerleader like Deb, so she could hang out with her more.

Time flew by for everyone really fast. Before they knew it, Prom had come. Both couples were up for King/Queen, along with some other. The guys decided that they would put a friendly bet on it. The loser of the bet would have to streak at graduation and sing "Ain't to Proud to Beg", by The Temptations. So with both guys not wanting to lose the bet, they each decided to stuff the ballot. But unfortunately for them, their girlfriends knew all about. So they decided to play a prank on them.

Right before the winners were announced, the girls reminded the boys that the "loser" has to streak. But also said that if for some reason they both lose, they both would have to streak and sing. Being the guys that they are, they knew there wasn't a chance in hell both of them would lose.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen. Drumroll please."

After the drumroll, "And your Prom King and Queen are….. Randy and Elizabeth Savage."

Everyone at the Prom proudly clapped, except for two people. They were too much in shocked to do anything.

"So boys, I guess congratulation is in order. You both get to streak and sing. I just hope for both you're sakes, it's not cold that day." The girls walked off laughing.

Luckily for the boys, it wasn't cold that day. But they were banned from coming back on the campus for a couple years. Instead of going to the graduation party, each couple decided to just hang out together as much as possible, considering that Vince and Steve were going to the army in a couple days.

"We're really going to miss you guys so much."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in a couple years." They were going to do about 4 years first their first tour.

"I know, but we can't help but worry. It's so much going on over there."

"Listen Deb, I was going to wait until we got back, but with our friends here, this is better." Steve got on one knee, and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Now I know I'm not one for words, so just bear with me."

Vince and Linda looked on being happy for them.

"Deb, when I first saw you, I knew you were the one. It was love at first sight for me, even though it wasn't for you. I don't want to share the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?"

Deb looked over at Vince, because she knew he must've known about this. He was signaling her to just go with her heart. She looked back down at Steve and said, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

The next day, both couples headed to a small chapel so Steve and Deb could get married. Vince was also wondering about his future with Linda. He loved her with all his heart, and wanted to know what she thought about them tying the knot.

After Deb and Steve said their I do's, Vince stood up and said, "Guys I know this is your day, but I have a question to ask Linda." Linda looked at Vince with a questionable look.

"Linda, I really love you. I know we haven't been together as long as Steve and Deb, but my love for you isn't undeniable. Since we're already in a church, will you marry me?"

Linda smiled brightly and said, "Yes." After Vince and Linda said they're I do's, both couple went back home, so the guys could continue to pack. Before they knew it, it was time for the guys to leave for the army. The airport that day was crowded with loads of people.

Both couples were saying their goodbyes to the other. Linda revealed that she was expecting a little bundle of joy to Vince, but both of them wanted to keep it quiet. She would later find out that she would be expecting a little girl, who she named Stephanie.

While overseas, no one would've thought their lives would change. During the first trip, Vince started to distant himself from Steve, while Linda did the same back in the States. Whenever questioned why, they never gave any answer. Over the years, each couple just drifted apart.

Having already done a first trip of 4 years overseas, the second one was a piece of cake. Or so they thought.

Steve was playing football with a few soldiers, while Vince was packing. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion that caused the tent to blow up. With so much commotion going on and soldiers trying to prepare for battle, one man would never be the same again. Back in the US, a plan had been set in motion for the revenge.

"Congratulations, Mrs. McMahon. It's a boy." The doctor said. "What's his name?"

"He's going to be named after his father. His name is Vincent McMahon, Jr."

This is going to be my very first attempt in writing my favorite pairing, so just bear with me guys. Lol.

Please Review

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone. This is all fiction.

It sometimes always felt that his life was being controlled for him. He never in his entire life felt like he did something for himself. Growing up in weird places seemed to make him believe that he no matter what, he would do it on his own. Until a certain day he never thought would happen.

Turns out that all of that bouncing around was just for show by a higher power. He was just always grateful that he had to of the most important people by his side. His sister and brother meant the world to him. No matter what, they had each other's back, through thick and thin.

There was another person who he would go to battle for and that was his little boy. That boy since the day he was born was promised by everyone he was going to be loved unconditionally. He never thought he would care about another human being until he saw her that day in the park with his son.

She has always done a lot of running to clear her mind. Being a neurologist and up for a promotion at General Hospital has its perks. But being from a high prestige and beloved family has its faults.

Trish Austin sometimes wondered why she ever came back to Miami. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family. But sometimes they can be a pain in her ass. Trish's college brother Adam and she are actually very close. They were pretty inseparable, especially considering the age difference. With Trish being the oldest, she took Adam under her wing and would do everything with him.

Trish's mom Debra can be very controlling with it comes to her daughter. She's so concerned with Trish trying to find a good man so she can settle down and have a family. They constantly get into fights over it, that in the end, the entire family has to get involved. Luckily for Trish, the one person she can count on to calm her mother down is her father Steve Austin.

Just thinking of her father put a smile on Trish's face. Trish has always looked up to her father who has been the town hero for over two decades. Trish was interrupted from her thoughts and running when she noticed someone ran into her.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm sorry." Came from the sweetest little voice.

When Trish looked down, she saw a very cute little boy who looked to be at least 5 years old. She bent down and said, "Its ok sweetheart. What's your name?"

Before the little boy could answer, a handsome 6'1 well-built man ran up to them. "Anthony, I thought I told you to stay close so I could see you? I'm so sor….." By the time the man looked up, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hi,…. I'm John."

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Trish." Trish held out her hand for John to shake it.

When John to kept staring, Anthony spoke up for him. "I think you're very pretty Miss Trish."

That made John snap out of his thoughts real quick and glared at his son.

"Thank you, Anthony is it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Daddy, can I go back and play?"

"Yea, sure little man." "I'm sorry about my son. He gets a little hyper around beautiful women."

Trish couldn't help but blush and tried to look anywhere but John's crystal blue eyes. When Trish finally did look up, she couldn't help but get lost into John's eyes. Then John said something that not only shocked himself, but Trish also. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Trish's eyes bulged out of the sockets making John regret he asked.

"It's just that… well I kinda…"

"John, I would love to. Say tomorrow, 7:30 at St. Pierre's?"

John blew out a breath he didn't think he had. "Really, I would've thought you would've slapped me or thought I was crazy."

"Well I did think about it, but your son was very convincing."

John had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Trish told John to follow her eyes and when he did, he saw his son jumping up and down like he was high on pixie sticks.

"Anthony! Come here now!"

Anthony ran over as fast as he could. When he got there, John gave him another glare. Anthony put on the innocent face and said in the cutest voice, "Yes father?"

John had to laugh at his scheming son. "Don't try to be cute. What did you do?"

"First, father I'm not trying to be cute, I just am." Trish had to burst out laughing at that, with John rolling his eyes. "Second, I didn't do anything."

"I really hate my sister."

"Why would you say that?"

"My sister has no problem teaching my son how to be a smart ass, especially when it comes to me." John turned his attention back to his son. "Now, how did you convince Trish?"

"Fine. I saw you looking at her while she was running and it looked like you liked her." John was at a lost for words.

Trish asked Anthony, "So you were his little wing man?"

"Yes, and proud of it. My dad needs a lot of help."

"Anthony, stop it!?"

"What? It's true dad."

"Well. I'm glad he did John."

"Really? You're serious."

"Yea. If he didn't, we wouldn't be going out tomorrow."

John had to agree. "It's getting late. I should get him home and ready for dinner."

"You're right. So tomorrow at 7:30?"

"Of course."

Trish started to walk off, but forgot something. "John?"

"Yea?"

"I think we forgot something."

"What's that?"

"Phone numbers." Both Trish and John had to laugh, while Anthony just rolled his eyes at the two adults. After they exchanged numbers, John said he'll call her later.

Watching out from afar, were a couple guys across the street listening to everything that was going on. They were told to follow the couple no matter what. To John and Trish, it almost seemed like fate. But to another man, it was all part of a bigger plan to finally take down the man that he hated for years.

"Hey boss. Phase 1 has been completed."

"That's great. Make sure you protect my investment at all cost. I don't want anyone or anything affecting this plan."

"Yes sir Mr. McMahon. No problem."

All the while on the other side of town, Miami Metro were still struggling to find concrete evidence.

"Lieutenant, there is nothing on McMahon. All that's there is his wife. Nothing mentioned about kids."

"There has to be something we can use to get this guy. For years, he has been a threat to society, and he gets away squeaky clean. He has to have messed up some way. Continue digging."

"Yes sir."

Lieutenant Austin knew there had to be something on McMahon. He just didn't know what. And who knew, that it could be right under his nose.

Please Review.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait on an update. For some reason I just got even lazier if that was possible. But I wanted to hurry and give you guys an update before I leave. For those that don't know I will be going to Mania this year. I'm so excited. Also for all those that have asked, I do have a Nena plot in my head, but I won't start on that story until this one is complete.

I don't own anyone. This is all fiction.

Later that night, Anthony and John went to his brother's house to eat dinner. John knocked on the door to a condo in downtown Miami. He stood there knocking with Anthony for about 3 minutes wondering where the hell his brother was.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Once the door flew opened, standing there was John's baby brother, Randy, who was just a couple inches taller than John and leaner.

"Uncle Randy, what took you so long? I started to bust the door down."

Randy looked at his nephew like he was crazy. He bent down so he could be at Anthony's level. "Look here little man, get your ass in this house before I get it."

"That's not funny."

"1…..2….."

"Ok, ok. I'm going." With that, Anthony ran in straight to Randy's gameroom.

"Do you always have to scare him like that?"

Randy gave John the "You've got to be kidding me" face. "John, have you met your son? He's a little monster."

"It's not my fault. Blame Steph, She corrupted his mind with all that babysitting."

"Yea. Blame her for everything. Come one, dinner's almost ready."

With that, John followed Randy into the kitchen. "I need a favor tomorrow."

Randy looked up and shook his head. "No."

"You don't even know what I want yet."

"You want me to babysit that little rugrat so you can go on a date with some hot model chick."

"How did you know that?"

"Steph told me."

"How does Steph know?"

"Demon seed told her."

"Will you ever call my son by his real name?"

"When he acts like a real 5 year old should, maybe. But my answer is still no."

"Please man? You guys are always saying I should date more?"

"We said that, but why do I have to watch that thing in there?"

"Because he's your nephew."

"That doesn't mean anything. Why didn't you ask Steph since she usually keeps him anyway?"

"She has plans with Hunter already."

"Uncle Randy, come on. It'll be fun. We can stay up all night and play video games and pig out. Please Uncle Randy, with cherries on top of some big ice cream?"

"Yea Randy. Except for what he said with all that extra crap."

Randy rolled his eyes at his brother and nephew. "You owe me John. Let's eat." After everyone finished, Randy told them he would see them tomorrow.

Meanwhile at Trish's house, she was talking to her brother on the phone. Trish was getting ready for work that night.

"So tell me more about this guy you met today."

"Oh lord." Trish had to laughed. "There's not much to say. He's very handsome, tall, and has muscles everywhere." Trish blushed just thinking about John.

"Trish, stop blushing and daydreaming."

"Oh shut up."

Adam had to laugh at his older sister. "Don't tell me that's all you know about the guy. You call saying you have a date tomorrow and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"Ugh fine. His name is John and he has a little boy named Anthony."

"He has a kid?"

"Yes. Is anything wrong with that?"

"No. Just shocked you're going out with a father."

"I know. Let's not tell mom though. She'll try to have me married by the end of the week."

Adam chuckled knowing how their mother Debra was.

"Listen bro, I'll talk to you later. Gotta check on my patients."

"Alright, bye Trish."

"Anthony please go to bed. You have school in the morning." Unfortunately for John, Anthony is a very energetic child all the time.

"I'm not tired Daddy. How about we play a little game?"

"No. You have school in the morning."

"Please! If I win, I get to stay up and no school."

Sometimes John wondered if this was his kid or Steph's. John mumbled, "I'm gonna kill Steph."

"Come on, Dad. One game."

"Fine Anthony."

"Yeah!" Anthony went to go turn on the racing game.

With John not being able to play that well at any video games because of his freakish huge hands, he was determined to beat his son who has a huge winning record against him. "Ok Ant. One game."

The game started and you could've sworn Anthony was gonna have a seizure. Anthony was in 3rd place, while John was in 5th. Both kept looking at each other trying to psych the other out. All of a sudden Anthony's controller stopped working and John passed him up and won.

"Yes. Who's the champ now?"

"No fair. Mine stopped working. I want a do over."

"Don't be a sore loser. I won fair and square. Now go to bed."

"Ugh. I'll get you next time Daddy." Anthony ran up to his room and went to sleep.

John fell back on the couch tired and exhausted. He never thought being a single father would be so hard. After he and Anthony's mother, Candice, broke up 4 years ago, John got full custody. John and Candice were actually together for all of high school. But the older they got, the more Candice would go out and party like there was no tomorrow. When they found out she was pregnant with Anthony, Candice vowed she would stop. But on Anthony's 1st birthday, while all of John's family was there, Candice showed up late and drunk out of her mind. After that, John broke up with Candice and got full custody.

John also found it weird that Anthony never wanted to talk or hear about his mother. But John learned that a while back, Anthony asked Steph about his mom when she was babysitting. Steph was a little caught off guard. She was never a big fan of Candice just like the rest of the family. But she said in the nicest way that Candice will always love him, but she just couldn't take care of him until she dealt with her own problems first.

John knew sooner or later that Anthony would ask him about it more. But he hoped it would come later. John ended up falling asleep on the couch thinking about a certain blonde who he had a date with the next night.

Once again, sorry for the long wait.

Please Review.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait once again. I'm still on a high from Mania and have just been behind on everything here at home. And of course when I want to update, Comcast has to go and ruin everything. But without further ado, here's the next chapter.

I don't own anyone. This is all fiction.

Earlier that morning, John was woken up by the weirdest way possible. He felt as though he was drowning. "What the hell?" When he opened his eyes, he saw Anthony standing over him with an empty pot and he was all wet.

"Morning Daddy. Time for school."

John was speechless. His son just poured cold water on while he was asleep on the couch. "Anthony, I'm going to kill you."

"Ahhhh. Daddy no. I have school." Anthony took off running around the living room.

"Oh now you want to go to school?" When John got a good look at Anthony, he was dressed up ready for school. "So you can get dressed without me, but with me, you put me through hell."

Anthony looked at John and sighed. "Daddy, school isn't going to wait."

"Fine. Come on demon."

"Who are you, Uncle Randy now?"

"Shut up and get a set of keys, but don't try and drive off this time."

"I won't." Anthony yelled on his way to the garage.

Trish was just finishing up her rounds when she was flagged down by one of the RN's. "Doctor Austin, phone call on line 1."

"Thanks. Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. Just wondering if I can treat my only daughter to lunch later today?"

"I would love to dad, but I'm really exhausted. Raincheck?"

"Oh come on, sweetie. I haven't seen you or heard from you in a while. It would mean a lot."

Trish thought about it. "How about breakfast tomorrow?"

"Great. Can't wait to see you, pumpkin. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye dad." Trish went to the locker room so she could head home and try to rest up before her date.

After John dropped Anthony off at school, he headed to Steph's house. In the back of his head, he knew this was a bad idea. John pulled up to the huge mansion and pressed the intercom.

"Yeesss?"

"Steph open the damn door."

"That is not anyway to talk to your big sister is it?"

"Fine. Can you please open the door?"

Steph opened the door to let John in. "I'm in the office." She yelled.

"I have a question for you."

"Must be important for it not to be a phone call."

"Yes it is. Why does my son have to be a smartass like you?"

Steph looked confused. "Steph, Anthony is making me go crazy as hell."

"Well there you go. You answered your own question."

"I really hate you, you know that right?"

Steph got up from her desk and stood in front of John. "John, you say that a lot. But I know you don't mean it. Come on, I want to show you something." Steph led John upstairs to one of the bedrooms. "Go in and see."

John looked at Steph, and then opened the door to something really beautiful. "Did Hunter do this?"

"Yep. We found out the other day and he did this last night." It was a nursery already set up for the little girl Steph and Hunter were expecting. She was currently six months. Once they got home, to say Hunter went overboard is an understatement.

"Wow. Well once again congrats sis. I just hope she takes after Hunter and not you." Steph gave a fake laugh, then slapped John on the back of the head. "Ow. That hurt. You know I'm sensitive."

"Whatever. So when were you going to tell me about some hot date tonight? How come I had to hear about it from Anthony?

"When did he even tell you?"

"I taught him to text, so he took your phone and text me right after it happened."

"You are making my son become too much like you, and that's a very bad thing."

"Whatever. But I know you need my womanly advice on this date tonight. So let's go to your house where I can help better." She grabbed his arm to pull him, but John didn't budge. Steph looked back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's your husband?"

"He's at work. You know that thing you're allergic to?"

"I do work."

"John, playing with your old beat up cars is not work."

"Whatever. What about you? You never worked."

"Well I'm not now since I'm pregnant. Plus dad would have a cow."

"Yea you're right. He doesn't want any of us to work."

"But we all know the real reason." Their dad was just trying to keep them out of harm's way.

"I know. We can't even work because someone might find out who we really are."

John and Steph got to his house to talk some more. "When was the last time you spoke to mom and dad?"

"Last week, when Anthony wanted to see them. I hate he can't see them as much."

"Yea it does suck. But with the FBI and police watching him closely, it's hard. But on a brighter note, let's see what's in this closet of yours."

"Steph, nothing is in there except gym shorts and sneakers."

"Do we need to go shopping?"

"Hell no."

"Now John, if you want to impress Trish, please let me take you shopping."

John thought about it and agreed, but when they got there, he regretted every second of it. "Thank God. Finally after 4 hours, we are done."

"You know you liked it."

John dropped Steph of at home. "Say hi to Hunter for me."

"Ok. Bye bro." John hugged Steph and left so he could go pick up Anthony from school.

Anthony got in the car really fast like he couldn't wait to get home. "Dad, go now."

"Where's the fire? No hi dad or anything?"

"Please dad just go."

As soon as John was about to pull off, he was stopped by a middle aged woman. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes. Are you Mr. Cena?"

"Yes. And you're Principal Austin correct?"

She nodded. "I would like to speak to you about your son, John."

"Ugh. My name is Anthony." John glared at his son and mouthed to him to shut up. "Sorry Daddy."

"Ok. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well first he glued a teacher to the seat and drew a very mean picture of him. Then during lunch, it was discovered he started a very big food fight."

John couldn't believe what his son was doing. "Will there be any repercussions for his actions?" John looked over at Anthony with a very stern look on his face. Anthony just looked out the window not wanting to hear what his father would have to say.

"Well we were thinking about suspending him for two days."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"It is but this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"How come this is the first I'm hearing about this?"

"We've sent over 5 letters for you to read and sign."

"Well I haven't gotten any. Anthony?" Anthony turned around and looked at John. "How come I haven't gotten any letters?" Anthony just turned back around towards the window. John looked at Principal Austin. "I think I know who signed them. Is there any other type of punishment? Like no recess or something?"

"Ok. How about I let him off with another warning, but if he does something else, I will have no choice but to suspend him."

"Thank you so much. And trust me, you want have any more problems out of Anthony, right?"

"Right." Anthony mumbled.

With that, John pulled off with the car being quiet all the way home. Once home, Anthony stormed up to his room and locked the door. John knowing he's going to have to deal with his son, had to call Trish to cancel the date.

Please Review.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait once again. I've just been busy with work and pure laziness. Going to try and have this story finished up very soon for you guys. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed so far.

I don't own anyone. This is all fiction.

Trish picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Trish. It's John. I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight."

Trish was very disappointed, thinking the worst. "Oh. How come?"

"Anthony got into a lot of trouble, so I'm going to have to deal with him tonight."

"That's terrible. But you know what, how about I talk to him? I'm very good with kids and we all could try and have a nice dinner together."

"You would really do that?"

"Yea. Anthony seems like a good kid to me."

""I really appreciate this Trish. I'll let Anthony know."

"Good. So same time?"

"Yea. John gave Trish directions to his house, and then went up to Anthony's room.

"Ant, we have to talk."

"You're going to get mad."

"Of course I'm mad, because you tried to keep it from me. Can you open the door" Nothing happened. "Well fine. Just know that because of this, I had to cancel my date with Trish."

As soon as John said that, the door flew opened with Anthony yelling no a bunch of times. "But don't worry she's going to come over and cook for the both of us."

"Awesome."

"Now, we do need to talk." John and Anthony went downstairs to the living room. "You want to tell me why you've been acting up?"

"I just miss Grandpa and Grandma."

"I know buddy. I do too. But you're going to have to stop acting up."

"I promise I won't act up anymore."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yea."

"Ok good. Now one question? Did Aunt Steph sign those letters?" Anthony looked shocked and just nodded his head. "Well I won't tell her I know. Let's get this house cleaned up so Trish won't think we're pigs."

7:30 rolled around pretty quick. Trish pulled up to the two story house and knocked on the door.  
>"Anthony, can you get the door?" Anthony huffed but paused the game to get the door.<p>

"Hi Trish, come in."

"Hi to you to Anthony. Where's your dad?"

"In the shower."

"Can you show me where the kitchen is?"

"Sure." Trish followed Anthony to the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"Thanks. I sure do." Trish and Anthony began cooking steaks on the inside grill when John walked in.

"Who was at the door Anth…" John looked up and saw Trish cooking.

"Hey John."

"Hey Trish. I wish I could get Anthony to cook for me once in a while."

"I did cook for you once dad when you were sick."

"If you call almost setting the house on fire cooking, then sure."

"Well how about we go play a game until the food gets ready?"

"Yea."

"Are you good at any games Trish?"

"Just a little bit. But can you teach me?"

"Sure. I beat dad up all the time." John rolled his eyes and followed them into the living room. During dinner, Trish got to learn more about John and Anthony and vice versa. When it was time for Trish to go, Anthony gave her a big hug and thanked her for their "talk". John walked her to the car and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you came Trish."

"Me too. I had fun babysitting two babies." Trish laughed."

"That's not funny. You have to be a kid around him sometimes. Well, call me when you get home."

"Ok. Bye John." After Trish left, Anthony didn't even give John a hard time for bed. Maybe this is going to be a good thing with Trish.

Later that night a mysterious figure was lurking in the shadows at the Austin residence.

For the past nine months, John and Trish have been going very strong. Anthony has even been doing well in school. Trish has met some of John's family. She met Randy, Steph, and Hunter. John and Anthony have met Trish's family also. They met Adam, Debra, and Steve. But the whole while they've been together, John has been hiding something from Trish. Steph and Randy were actually surprised John wanted them to meet Trish. They actually know all about the Austin family both in and out. They knew that if their dad found out, he would just try to concoct a plan that would destroy many.

John actually became uneasy when Trish asked about his parents. He hated that he had to lie to Trish, but he was just trying to protect her. John told Trish that their parents died in a terrible car accident when they were just teenagers. John just hoped Trish never found out the truth.

John was going to surprise Trish at work with a very special lunch date. John asked one of the nurses if he could get everything set up in Trish's office. After she got her promotion as the head neurologist, she was swamped with work. And John knew she needed a little break.

Trish was coming to her office when she opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. John set up a little picnic on the floor and had two gift bags. "John, what is this?"

"I just wanted to surprise my favorite girl. Come on." John grabbed Trish's hand and led her to the blanket for the picnic.

"John I really appreciate this so much. I love you."

"Love you too babe. Let's eat."

Trish laughed. "You're always hungry."

"Well just remember that when we have kids."

"There will be no little Johns growing inside me. Isn't Anthony enough?"

"Nope." Trish and John both busted out laughing. After they finished eating, John kept looking back at the gifts.

"Are you going to give me the gifts or just look at them?

"How do you know they're for you?"

"Well if they're for anybody else, you're going to end up on my operating table."

"That's not funny, but here's your first gift."

Trish grabbed the bag from John and opened the box to reveal a gold heart shaped necklace. "John this is beautiful. You still trying to get in my pants aren't you?" John and Trish haven't consummated their relationship yet, because Trish wants to wait. John actually is ok with it, but Trish has fun teasing him sometimes.

"Of course babe. I don't want anything else. But read the back."

Trish saw it read 'Our Favorite Girl. Love John and Anthony'. Trish gave John a passionate kiss thanking him. "Anthony is the one who picked it out. But you have to open up your other gift before you jump me."

When Trish opened her next gift, she was a little confused. She saw a small rectangular box and inside had a chain with a key on it. "What is this?"

"The key to my heart and house." Trish was still a little confused. "I want you to finally move in with me and Antony."

"John, I thought we already talked about this?"

"I know, but we both pretty much already live with each other. I'm either always at your place or you're at mine. Come on, please?"

"How is Anthony going to take it?

"Trish, Anthony loves you. I already asked him and he thinks it's a good idea."

Trish thought long and hard but finally gave in. "Ok fine. How about we start this weekend?"

John got up real quick and swung Trish around while making out with her. "I'm so happy. And I could get Hunter and Randy to help."

"Ok. Speaking of Hunter, how is little Aurora doing?" Hunter and Steph welcomed their little girl six months ago, and she has been spoiled rotten since birth.

"She's good. I just feel bad for Hunter having to deal with her becoming a Stephanie Jr." Both laughed.

"Were you serious about last night or just saying things to try and fail to get some?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you were happy about my cousin and your brother."

"Look, I know Randy. He's a bit of a player and I just don't want Stacy to get hurt." The day Aurora was born at General Hospital, Stacy was coming to visit Trish not know that Trish was with John's family. Stacy ended up bumping into Randy and sparks flew very fast. It seems that Stacy has changed Randy drastically from his old ways.

"But I am happy if both of them are happy."

With that, Trish and John started kissing again very heavily. Trish made a bold move and removed John's t-shirt. To show John she wasn't teasing him this time, she started removing her scrubs. Next thing you know Trish is just in her bra and panties with John in his shorts. John stopped the kissing for one second.

"Are you sure you want to do this here, with it being our first time?"

To answer John's questions, Trish went to lock the door and took his hand to lead him to her couch. After about 30 minutes of consummating their relationship for the first time, Trish laid on John's chest, both trying to catch their catch heir breathe.

"That….was…..AWESOME!

"Well I'm glad you liked it John. But you have to go."

"So I have to take the walk of shame?"

"Well if you want Anthony to stay at school all dal."

"Oh shit." With that John jumped up and started looking for his clothes with Trish doing the same. After they got dressed, Trish told John she'll call him later.

"I'll be waiting by the phone."

John gave Trish a kiss on the lips and then left to get Anthony. He also text Hunter and Randy that he needed their help this weekend to help Trish move in. By the time John picked up Anthony and got home, there was a message on the machine. John thinking that it was Trish already, pressed the play button. But what he heard next was something he never thought he would hear again.

"John, its dad. We have a huge problem. We need to meet now."

I'm not very good at explain sex scenes. It's always better in my imagination instead of me trying to write it out. Like in this chapter, there will be some time jumps so it won't be that long of a story. I still have more of it to write before I update again, but I promise not to make you wait over half a year for a update. Things have slacked off lately, so I will work on the story very soon for you guys.

Please Review.

Thank you.


End file.
